


Payback

by buriednurbckyrd



Series: Dominant!Reader [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dominant!Reader, F/M, Light Bondage, Smut, clint is a little shit, semi public sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriednurbckyrd/pseuds/buriednurbckyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint learns a very sexy lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> I have fulfilled the request for Clint in my ongoing dominant!reader series! I have never attempted to write for him, but I did a good amount of research (coughcough tracked down all the Clint fics I could find coughcough) and I hope I did him justice.

Clint Barton was a tease. Not many people knew this first hand, but his girlfriend of a few months had quickly learned this. Normally Y/N had no problem with his mischievous personality, it was one of the things that had attracted her in the first place, but he was currently pushing all of her buttons. If they weren't sitting in a nice upscale restaurant with the rest of their teammates she would have been a more than willing participant. 

Tony had insisted they all go out for dinner to celebrate the end of a mission, and had booked out a private room in an exclusive steak house. The food was incredible, and the accompanying drinks were going down very easily. Clint was by no means drunk, but there was a pleasant buzz in his system. Unfortunately for Y/N, his inhibitions were lowered and his hands kept wandering up her dress. 

“ _Clint_.” She hissed at him from behind her glass. He side eyed her with a smirk and continued to finger the satin between her thighs. 

“Are you all right, Y/N?” Steve asked her, noticing the way she was fidgeting in her chair. She cleared her throat and flashed him a winning smile.

“Absolutely. It's so nice to have a night out with everyone.” Clint laughed to himself and rubbed circles over her center. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to keep up with the conversation. She refused to let Clint win. He almost broke her when he took advantage of the few moments when everyone's attention was back on the menus debating on ordering dessert. He leaned in closer as if he was going to whisper something to her and nipped her earlobe. It took all of her self control to curb her reaction. When she glared at him he only raised his eyebrows in challenge. Cocky bastard. 

“The crème brulee looks amazing,” Natasha said. “Y/N, you want to split it with me? There's no way I can eat it all myself after that dinner.” 

“That sounds perfect, Nat. Love to.” She replied. “I just need to excuse myself for a minute, but go ahead and order.” She pushed Clint's hand away and stood up, adjusting her dress as subtly as she could manage and escaped to the ladies room. She was thankful it was deserted. She leaned against the marble counter and tried to will her heart to stop racing. She jumped when her phone blinged in her clutch. Pulling it out she looked down at the screen and her lips curved as she read. 

_Clint: Shit, are you mad? Please don't be mad :(_

Y/N chuckled to herself and shook her head. She was frustrated and more turned on that she cared to admit, but she couldn't find it in her to actually be angry. She knew that if she had told him to stop, he would have with zero hesitation. Not that she wanted to let him off the hook just yet.

_Y/N: Tell you what, keep your hands to yourself through dessert and your punishment won't be too harsh when we get home ;)_

Clint bit down on his lip to keep from moaning out loud as he read her reply. The words on the screen went straight to his dick. He looked up as Y/N came back from the restrooms. She slid back into her seat and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Maybe you should try thinking about baseball.” She murmured in his ear. He blushed and tried to adjust himself in his pants. His imagination was running wild and he couldn't wait to get her alone. When the waiter brought Natasha and Y/N's dessert he was relieved, knowing that they were that much closer to the end of the evening. When she took her first bite of decadent custard, she moaned low in her throat and he was sure she knew exactly what she was doing to him. With a seductive grin she scooped up a portion and offered her spoon to him. “Want a taste?” Clint wasn't sure he trusted his voice. He licked his lips and nodded. The creamy sweetness hit his tongue but he knew it was nothing compared to her. 

“S'good.” He said. 

“ _Sinful_.” Y/N took another bite and closed her eyes in bliss. “Mmm… Thanks for sharing, Nat.” Her eyes opened again and locked with his. Clint saw a number of dark promises within their depths. 

…

Forty minutes later and he finally had her all to himself. Y/N had lingered in a final conversation with Natasha before bidding their friend a good night. As soon as the door clicked shut he had his hands on her. Y/N laughed and batted him away. 

“You've been naughty tonight! You think I'm just going to let you paw at me all you want now?” Clint pulled her roughly against him and she felt how hard he already was. 

“You could have told me to stop, I would have.” He lifted her chin so she could see he was serious. “I promise.” Her face softened and she gave him a tender kiss. 

“I know,” she told him. “Maybe I liked it more than I let on.” He grinned. 

“Yeah? Now who's the naughty one?” Y/N seized the hair at the back of his head and pulled back and licked a stripe up the exposed column of his neck. 

“Oh, baby. You have no idea.” Clint let out a sound he refused to admit was a whimper. “You started this, but I'm going to end it.” She breathed in his ear. Before he had a chance to gather his wits she was tugging him towards her bedroom. He was no stranger to her bed, they had been intimate many times before. They were well matched in their carnal appetites, but he had never seen this side of her. It excited him beyond belief. She gave him a gentle shove and he was sitting at the end of her bed. “You think you're ready to take your punishment?” Clint gulped and nodded. She stepped between his thighs and stroked his hair. “You don't like something, you get overwhelmed, you say 'Robin Hood', got it?” 

“Shit, babe! You gonna spank me or something?” She laughed and peppered his face with kisses. 

“I wasn't planning on it, but the night is young.” She tipped his head back. “Nothing will hurt, but I _am_ going to give you a taste of your own medicine.” She began to unbutton his shirt. “Teasing me like that when you knew I couldn't do anything about it? Touching me like that, arousing me not only in a public place, but in front of our friends and coworkers? Oh, Clint. Don't you know that pay back is a bitch?” She pushed the fabric off of his body and ran her hands over his toned arms. “I want you to lay back and get comfortable. We're going to be here for a while.” He scrambled to follow her directions. She took a few moments to appreciate the view, and went to her closet. “What are your thoughts on light bondage?” She asked casually. 

“Like handcuffs?” Y/N produced a pair of black silk scarves. 

“Too clunky for my tastes.” She approached the bed and dragged the silk over his bare skin. 

“Having pretty good thoughts about it.” He answered. With a tiny smirk she took each of his hands and pulled his arms over his head. He watched as she secured his wrists and hands to her headboard. When she finished she kissed down his left arm. 

“Anything too tight?” She asked. Clint tested the bonds. It felt snug, but he could tell nothing was cutting off his circulation.

“Nope.” 

“Perfect.” He was surprised when she slipped a mask over his eyes. 

“Whoa!” 

“You depend so much on your eyes,” she purred in his ear. “When's the last time you let go of what you could see?” Clint's heart rate picked up. She was touching him nearly everywhere, and without his vision the anticipation built exponentially. 

“You're full of surprises tonight, aren't you?” He groaned when he felt her undoing his pants. 

“All pleasant, I hope.” She pulled down his pants and boxer briefs in one smooth motion.

“Very.” He managed to reply. The cool air of the room hit his overly heated skin. She pressed a quick kiss to his hip. 

“I'll be right back.” 

“Wait, what? You're just going to leave me here like this?” 

“Of course not,” She ran a reassuring hand over his stomach. “I just need to get a few things. Don't worry, I'm not done playing yet.” He felt her get off the bed and heard her leave the room. Left in the dark, naked and vulnerable was strangely arousing. Clint found himself lost in the luxurious feel of Y/N's bedding, the way it rubbed against his skin. The silk bonds around his wrists served to keep him present in her game, but he was still caught off guard when her weight returned next to him. 

She didn't touch him or say a word and he began to shift nervously. When he started to believe that she was truly only messing with him he felt something impossibly soft run down his neck, the center of his chest, and circle around his navel. It was too dense to be a feather, and in any case it definitely didn't tickle. Y/N continued running it over his body, leaving his skin tingling in its wake. She concentrated on one of his nipples, swirling it over the nub until it was almost unbearably sensitive. When he thought he couldn't take any more she moved to the other side. His lips parted in a gasp when he felt her teeth graze the one she had just abandoned. 

“What is that?” He finally asked. Clint was hard and aching between his legs from her ministrations. The soft device left his chest and she swiped it over his cheek. 

“Just a makeup brush. Don't worry, I haven't been painting you.” She replied. Her hands replaced the brush, stroking over his ribs. “I just wanted to get you nice and sensitized.”

“Oh believe me, I am.” He heard her laugh and moaned when her tongue traced a similar path down his body. When she reached his belly button she blew a gentle breath over his damp skin. There was no part of his body that wasn't aroused, and she still had yet to touch him when he desperately wanted her to. 

“You should see yourself right now, Clint.” Her nails scratched over his inner thighs. “I should have done this weeks ago. It looks like you're enjoying yourself.” 

“I can think of a few things that would make this bett-ohh..” He broke off when she licked the head of his cock. 

“I did tell you I was going to tease you.” She reminded him, wrapping her hand around him and twisting her hand up and down his shaft. The pleasure spread out from his groin, sending little shock waves through his limbs. Without his sight everything felt even more intense and she kept all of her movements tortuously slow. It felt amazing but there was no where near the amount of friction he needed to come. 

“I need more, please.” He groaned. “At least let me see you?” 

“Keep your eyes closed,” she warned and pulled the mask off of his face. “Open them slowly.” Clint blinked and the room came into focus. 

“Oh my god, you're killing me.” He said when he got a good look at her. She had ditched her dress and bra and was kneeling on the mattress between his legs in her panties and his shirt. She had left it open so it framed her body, calling attention to her breasts while leaving them covered. “You look so fuckin' sexy in my clothes.” 

“I had a feeling you might like it. Now, what are we going to do about this?” She rubbed her thumb over the tip of his cock, smearing the precum that gathered there. 

“A few ideas come to mind.” 

“Completely at my mercy and still a cheeky little shit,” she giggled. “If you want me to suck it, you could ask me nicely.” Clint licked his lips. 

“Y/N? Would you be a dear and suck my dick, please?” Y/N laughed again and leaned down, her tongue darting out teasingly. 

“You're lucky you're adorable.” She took him into her mouth and he dropped his head back with a moan. Her tongue hit all the right spots but she kept pulling away before he got too worked up. “You're hard as a rock, babe. I bet you're dying to come.” She smirked at him, and rolled his balls gently in her hand. “It wouldn't take much to set you off right now, would it?” 

“You have no idea...” He groaned. Y/N stood up and started to slid her panties down her legs. Clint's eyes followed her every move. 

“Don't you dare come until I say you can.” She growled as she climbed back onto the bed. Taking him into her hand she guided him to her dripping entrance. “Can you feel how wet I am for you? Oh, Clint...” She sighed and sunk down on his length. He had to bite down on the inside of his cheek when she started to move her hips, she was so hot and tight around him. 

“You feel amazing Y/N.” He gasped. His arms pulled at the restraints, desperate to touch her. She set an agonizing pace, slowly rising until he was just barely inside before sinking down again with an incredible amount of control. Her back arched and his shirt slipped down her shoulders, her breasts proudly on display. She rolled her body in a sinuous motion, feeling every drag of his cock against her walls. It was becoming too much for him, with every moment she was picking up speed. The image of her riding him, the frustration of the bonds, and the feel of her squeezing around him like a vice brought him closer and closer to the edge. “I'm close!” He cried out. She pulled off of him he thrust up, chasing his climax. “Please...” He begged. She soothed him with a kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth. It distracted him enough so he didn't realize she was undoing the scarves holding him in place until his arms went slack. 

“You've been so good for me,” she purred. “Now I want you to fuck me like you mean it.” Y/N posed for him on her hands and knees. With a feral sound Clint lined up behind her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against his chest. With one rough thrust he was inside her fully. 

“Yes!” She shouted. “Oh, fuck me!” He drove into her with a punishing speed, rolling her nipples in his fingers. She reached behind and grabbed at his hair, pulling at the short strands. He almost beyond words, but when he felt the hot coil of pleasure build in his stomach he called out a warning. 

“I-I'm close again...” He stuttered. Y/N took his other hand and placed it at her throbbing clit. 

“Touch me, Clint.” She panted. He slipped his fingers into her folds and circled her sweet spot, mirroring the touches he had teased her with back at the restaurant. “Oh oh ohhh, come with me, Clint!” She moaned and went rigid in his arms, he gave one more thrust as she spasmed around him, his orgasm ripping through him. They stayed upright, chests heaving as they panted through the fog of pleasure. Clint slipped out of her and kissed the side of her neck, running his hands over her pliant body. She hummed contentedly, tilting her head to the side to expose more of her neck. 

When he couldn't keep himself vertical anymore he laid down, pulling her with him. Y/N nestled into his arms. 

“That was… Wow.” He murmured and she laughed. “Have you always been this kinky? Just holding out on me?” Y/N rolled over so she was facing him. 

“Oh, honey. That was just me getting started. We haven't even touched the good stuff yet.” She pushed his mouth closed when it fell open in shock and kissed him. “But there's always round two...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, I had fun writing it n_n


End file.
